Tropical Storm Olivia (2010)
Olivia was the fifteenth named storm of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Olivia's duration was between September 10 and September 16. Olivia's peak intensity was with 65 mph winds and minimum pressure of 992 mbar. Olivia was a large tropical storm that formed from a tropical disturbance a few hundred miles off the coast of Roanoke. The tropical disturbance moved towards the Gulf coast and began to develop over the warm waters near the San Francisco Gulf. The disturbance became Tropical Depression Seventeen on September 10. Seventeen then strengthened into Tropical Storm Olivia later the next day. Olivia then continued to move towards the northeast towards the coast of Gulf, and was originally expected to make landfall and dissipate far inland. Due to a dip in the jet stream near Olivia, it steered the system to the east where it moved slowly. Olivia temporarily then moved to the south and then moved to the north and made landfall on the Gulf coast with 60 mph winds. Olivia then moved across landmass and emerged back over water where it moved up the coast of Roanoke and then turned towards the northwest on September 15. Olivia then rapidly dissipated the next day. Olivia caused around 360 million simoleons in damage and caused 10 deaths. Meteorological History On September 8, the National Hurricane Center monitored a tropical disturbance a couple hundred miles off the coast of Roanoke. The tropical wave moved closer towards land and became Tropical Depression Seventeen on September 10. Seventeen continued to the east and remained a tropical depression due to dry air that was present. Seventeen soon began to move to the northeast on September 11, and became Tropical Storm Olivia. Olivia moved ever so slowly towards the coast of Gulf. At that time, Olivia's center of circulation was exposed due to wind shear that was present off the coast of Gulf. Olivia soon was caught in a very large inversion which stalled the system off the coast which brought devastating flooding rains along the coast for several days. On September 13, Olivia finally was free of the inversion and began to move inland with 65 mph winds; and since it was a large system in size, heavy rain was spread far inland. Olivia then began to be pulled off land and back into the Biolixi Ocean, off the coast of Roanoke. Olivia zigzagged off the north up the coast of Roanoke which also brought the same impacts that Olivia had already brought to Gulf. After moving to north at a slow pace, Olivia slowed even further as it moved to the northwest out to sea. On September 15, Olivia began to move rapidly to the northwest at a quicker pace and then weakened into a tropical depression. Olivia then dissipated on September 16. Preparation and Impact Gulf/Roanoke Olivia mainly impacted Roanoke and Gulf with torrential rains. Rain was the main impact from Olivia due to its large size and its proximity to land during its lifetime. Almost over 18 inches of rain was reported in Roanoke after Olivia had left the coast. Since Olivia slowly moved inland over Gulf and then moved up the Roanoke coast, several inches of rain was reported all over both states. Olivia caused around 360 million simoleons in damage and caused 10 deaths. Preparation was minimal due to Olivia only being a tropical storm. Since Olivia was a large tropical storm, some preparation was advised for flooding and mudslides. Only about 8% of the population of areas impacted by Olivia prepared for the storm which is a record low for a large tropical storm such as Olivia. Due to the lack of preparation, Olivia's totals were much higher than anticipated. See also *Tropical Storm Doris *Tropical Storm Kenneth *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Tropical Storm